A wide variety of service providers, such as cable providers and satellite providers, may connect user devices to one or more networks such as the Internet. Residences may include a local wireless network that allows wireless devices within the residence to access the Internet. A provider may provide Internet access to a residence via a head-end that includes a computer system and databases required for provisioning of Internet access. The head-end may include cable modem termination system (CMTS), which sends and receives digital cable modem signals on a cable network to provide Internet services to cable subscribers. However, the residence may experience issues such as congestion, speed losses, pricing spikes, service interruptions that degrade the user experience. Accordingly, there is a strong need in the market for systems and methods that remedy the aforementioned problems and challenges.